Nuevas y viejas promesas
by Premier Kaiba
Summary: Oneshot. Keitaro se ha esforzado por cumplir la promesa a la niña que conoció en su niñez, sin embargo Kanako le hará cambiar todo eso


La vida del joven Urashima en su época de estudiante no tenía gran llamativo: no había grandes responsabilidades, pocos amigos, mucho estudio y malas notas. Sin embargo, él tenía un gran sueño de entrar a la Todai y encontrarse con su niña de la promesa, pues como hombre de palabra no podía fallarle a nadie, ni aunque fuesen promesas de niño, por lo tanto en su último año de escuela puso todo su empeño para mejorar sus notas y estudiar para el examen de la universidad, de modo la mayor parte del día se la pasaba estudiando. Sin embargo a cierta persona no le agradaba en lo absoluto el cambio en la rutina de Keitaro, además que se sentía inmensamente celosa por la atención y el esfuerzo que él está haciendo por un niña. Para la hermana adoptiva de Keitaro, el cambio le ha sido duro, pues su relación con su hermano ha ido desgastándose con el pasar del tiempo y esto no lo podía permitir. Es más, sus sentimientos llegaron más lejos que los de una hermandad y desde hace tiempo ella ha sentido un gran amor por el joven Urashima. Kanako estaba segura que los sentimientos de su hermano se limitaban a la hermandad, pero se acababa el tiempo y debía actuar rápido para no perderlo. Debía decirle lo que sentía y hacerle entender que no era nada del otro mundo sentir amor por alguien que te recibió con los brazos abiertos desde el primer día, para ella no era extraño enamorarse perdidamente de la persona que le devolvió la vida y menos aun de la persona que todos los días te hacer sentir en el cielo con tan sólo una sonrisa.

Kanako y Keitaro venían desde la escuela a su casa, la muchacha notó la mirada seria que tenía su hermano y pensó que tal vez ella podía subirle el ánimo.

-¿Oni-chan?...-preguntó con dulzura- ¿te pasa algo?-.

-¿Eh?...-respondió con sorpresa- no, no me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo dices?-.

-Bueno...pues te veo muy serio-.

-La verdad es que estoy tan concentrado en mis exámenes finales que no puedo pensar en otra cosa-.

-Oni-chan...me gusta verte tan determinado, pero no quiero que estés tan aislado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó muy curioso.

-A decir verdad todos los días después de la escuela te vas directo a tu habitación y te quedas trasnochando en tus estudios, y yo estoy muy preocupada, porque tu ánimo está cada más bajo, estás siempre cansado y casi no sales de la casa, esta nueva rutina está afectando su salud y yo no quiero verte así-.

-Lo siento Kana-chan...-dijo con pena- La verdad es que no había dado cuenta, estoy tan determinado para entrar a la Todai que se me hace imposible poder virar la mirada. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi y estoy de acuerdo que se debo hacer un cambio-.

La declaración de Keitaro tuvo un feliz impacto en Kanako: ahora podía demostrarle a él que no valía la pena esperar por una mujer que tal vez lo había olvidado y que ella podía darle todo el amor y felicidad que se merecía.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos mañana sábado al parque? Podríamos pasar todo el día juntos y al mismo tiempo te daría un momento para relajarte ¿qué te parece?-.

-Estoy de acuerdo- declaró mirándola alegremente- pero, ¿podrías preparar algo delicioso para comer? La verdad que no puedo pasar un día sin degustar tus deliciosos platillos-.

-¡Si, oni-chan, los prepararé con todo mi corazón!- Kanako se ruborizó.

Keitaro se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener una hermana tan dulce y amorosa, de alguna manera le hizo olvidar todo ese estrés por el cual estaba pasando, además comenzaba a tener dudas con respecto a la niña de la promesa.

Mientras caminaban. Keitaro le ofreció su brazos a Kanako, ella se ruborizó más y lo tomó con mucha alegría.

Horas más tarde el mayor de los hermanos Urashimas estaba tendido en su cama pensando si realmente valía la pena todo este sacrificio:

-Aunque abandone la idea de encontrarme con esa niña- pensó muy concentrado- igualmente entraré a la Todai, pero siento que ya no tiene tanta importancia esa promesa, pues yo ya he avanzado y ahora tengo una hermana que cuidar, además ella siempre ha estado a mi lado-.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta:

-¿Puedo pasar oni-chan?-.

-Adelante, pero no tienes por qué preguntar- Kanako entró a la habitación

-Lo siento es que pensé que estabas estudiando- Keitaro le sonrió y se recostó en su cama.

-No te preocupes decidí tomarme el día libre- la muchacha se arrodilló en la cama junto a su hermano.

Keitaro miró cuidadosamente a su hermana, ahora que lo pensaba ella era una joven muy bella: su cabello negro y su blanca piel hacían la perfecta combinación, además su cuerpo bien formado le ponían la piel de gallina:

-De verdad Kana-chan es hermosa- pensó un poco inquieto- esos labios me hacer querer besar...-Keitaro se sorprendió por sus pensamientos-!¿Qué sucede conmigo?¡ ella es mi hermana-.

Kanako vio que su hermano se ruborizaba y evitaba su mirada, esto le llamaba mucho la atención, pues nunca había visto a Keitaro actuar así.

-Oni-chan ¿te pasa algo?- inquirió con preocupación-.

-¿Eh?...- respondió más inquito- no...no...no...me pasa nada-.

No queriendo seguir perturbando a su hermano, la joven decidió cambiar el tema:

-¿Oni-chan, cómo van tus estudios?- Keitaró suspiró con alivio.

-Bien, mis notas han subido considerablemente y creo que tengo una gran oportunidad para entrar a la Todai-.

-¡Te felicito oni-chan!-afirmó con regocijo.- Estoy segura que lo lograrás, además tú serás un gran arqueólogo y tal vez puedas encontrar a la niña de la promesa-.

-A decir verdad he estado pensando y creo que estado exagerando, lo más seguro es que ella me haya olvidado, por lo tanto creo que es mejor entrar por las personas que están más cerca de uno, pues...-

-¿De quién?- interrumpió Kanako acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Bue...bue...no...- contestó muy nervioso por la cercanía de la muchacha- de...ti-.

-Oni-chan...-.

-Kana-chan...-.

Ambos no podían dejar de mirarse, de alguna manera las palabras de Keitaro llegaron a lo profundo del corazón de Kanako y le hicieron actuar de esa manera, además el joven quedó extasiado por la belleza de su hermana, que solamente ahora comenzaba a percatar de esta forma.

Cada vez sus labios se acercaban más, sus rostros ruborizados sólo mostraban deseo y amor. Por un instante el mundo dejó de existir y sólo sus sentimientos importaban, el amor invadió sus cuerpos y su deseo controló su mente, ambos cerraron sus ojos para lo que sería un momento único para los dos. Sin embargo la bocina de un auto interrumpió su alienación de la realidad y ambos muy nerviosos evitaron la mirada.

Momentos después Kanako dijo:

-Lo siento oni-chan no sé qué me...-.

-No importa, no te culpo por querer expresar tus sentimientos- dijo con suavidad.

-Oni-chan...-.

Keitaró se acostó en su cama para poder pensar mejor en lo sucedido. Kanako, por su parte, se acostó en pecho de hermano y tiernamente ambos se abrazaron:

-Gracias, oni-chan- murmuró con dulzura mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Keitaro.

-No hay por qué...- dijo soñoliento.

Poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos con una bella sonrisa en sus rostros.

Al día siguiente, Keitaro se despertó y para su grata sorpresa Kanako seguía durmiendo sus brazos:

-Hermana...-pensó cálidamente- Tan bella, tan inocente, tan pura... jamás he conocido a alguien como tú y siento que nos une un gran amor que yo ya no puedo explicar-.

Minutos después, la muchacha de cabello negro despertó y se dio cuenta que se había dormido en los brazos de su hermano. De inmediato sintió un enorme felicidad, pues ellos no habían dormido juntos desde que eran niños:

-Buenos días Kana-chan- saludó dichosamente.

-Buenos días oni-chan- respondió del mismo modo Kanako.

-¿Dormiste bien?-.

-Si oni-chan,¿y tú?, espero no haberte molestado.

-Al contrario- aseveró con certeza- Ya había olvidado lo bien que se duerme con la persona que más quieres en tus brazos-.

Kanako se ruborizó y al mismo tiempo sintió que las cosas serían distintas de ahora en adelante con su hermano, y deseó con todo su corazón que sus sentimientos le fueran correspondidos.

Poco después ambos se prepararon para ir al parque: Kanako preparo los obentos con los almuerzos y Keitaro le ayudaba con todos los detalles. De este modo, para el mediodía los dos salieron de la casa.

Mientras caminaban Keitaro no pudo evitar mirar a Kanako, pues con su mini-falda púrpura y su blusa blanca hacían imposible que él pudiese no admirar su belleza; por otro lado Keitaro estaba vestido con suéter morado y unos pantalones grises que también de alguna manera llamaban la atención de Kanako.

Sin mayores pormenores, la pareja llegó al parque donde rápidamente encontraron un lugar para poder pasar el día: ellos se encontraban en un pastizal, donde en el medio había un árbol enorme.

Poco después comenzaron a comer y un Keitaro muy feliz dijo:

-¡Kana-chan¡ esto está delicioso- la joven se ruborizó levemente.

-Gracias oni-chan- respondió un poco nerviosa.- Me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado lo que te preparé-.

-Sólo sé que cualquier cosa que mi hermanita cocine, siempre sabrá delicioso-.

-Oni-chan...-.

Ambos rieron con placer, y disfrutaron toda la tarde conversando y jugando a cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Ya en el atardecer los dos estaban disfrutando de la puesta de sol en el océano y parecía el fin de un día perfecto:

-Gracias por este maravilloso día Kana-chan- murmuró mientras miraba el crepúsculo- ahora me siento mucho más relajado y feliz-.

-Gracias a ti también oni-chan, yo también me siento como tú- Kanako tomó de la mano a su hermano- Ven oni-chan, quiero mostrarte algo-.

Keitaro no tuvo tiempo para responder y sólo siguió a Kanako, sin embargo mientras corrían la joven se tropezó y ambos cayeron al pasto. El joven de lentes se dio cuenta que había caído encima de Kanako y que sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, la muchacha al darse cuenta de la posición en que estaban sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y ella se ruborizó. Los dos no podían quitarse los ojos de encima y por varios segundos ninguno dijo una palabra o parpadeó. Nuevamente se alienaron del mundo. Por otro lado Keitaro se dio cuenta de lo que Kanako significaba para el, por fin había entendido en sentimiento de amor que sentía por ella: estaba enamorado y quería que ella fuese su niña de la promesa. Lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura: ahora ya no había vuelta atrás y debía expresar sus sentimientos por ella. Por unos segundos, los dos disfrutaron de una nueva experiencia y desearon que esto durase por siempre:

-Oni-chan...por fin has entendido mis sentimientos por ti, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, estaremos juntos para siempre-.

-Kana-chan te amo y siempre te amaré-.

Por falta de aire, la pareja debió separar sus labios. Después Keitaro se levantó y al mismo tiempo ayudó a Kanako a hacerlo. Sin muchos rodeos ambos se abrazaron por la cintura y se quedaron mirando con ternura:

-Te amo oni-chan, desde el primer momento que te vi lo supe- declaró mientras derraba lágrimas de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo y desde ahora en adelante tu serás mi niña de la promesa-.

-Oni-chan...yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, quiero ser tu esposa y amarte para toda la vida-.

-Yo también, es por eso que después de que salga de la Todai nos casaremos y nos iremos donde nadie nos mire como hermanos, sino como marido y mujer-.

Desde ese momento, ni los prejuicios sociales ni los secretos pudieron interferir en su vida de amantes.


End file.
